Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep: The Guideing Light
by OmegaRain Productions
Summary: The Four who started it all, Ventus, Terra, Aqua and Ambustio, but how exactly did one extra Keyblader change the story? Well you will have to read to find out.
1. The Flaming Keyblader

Treasure Island quite a name it was but it is where our story begins. We join two individuals on a ship as a young brunette girl was holding herself steady as a strange young man was steering the wheel. "Jim PUNCH IT!" She shouted causing the man to grin giving a thumbs up. "You got it Ambustio! Morph we are so out of here!" He shouted as the little guy addressed as Morph laughed as Ambustio walked forward before suddenly she felt, something a rather early Darkness as they turned around. In front of them was a figure in a full dark armored outfit and in his hand, a strange weapon that looked like a key but the blade was more gear shaped as Ambustio backed up a little bit. "Careful Jimbo buddy, this guy doesn't look friendly...' She muttered.

The man looked over Ambustio and humphed. "So your the one Master is worried about that could put his target on the path to light? I don't see it but I have no reason to ask otherwise. UNVERSED!" He shouted as suddenly a bunch of sleek, humanoid creature with blue skin and strange red eyes began swarming the ship as Ambustio grabbed the nearby sword. "Jimbo keep the ship on a steady course..I'll deal with this unwanted guest." She explained as Jim nodded turning his attention to in front of him as she readied herself. "Alright, let's go." She said with a grin.

Quickly dodging to the side as one lunged at her before quickly turning around she sliced though the creature it was sliced in half causing her to smirk but that quickly changed as the creature quickly formed back together as she looked back in shock. "What surprised?" The Boy asked causing Ambustio to blink. "Only the blade of pure light can hurt these things, something you don't have, the Keyblade." He explained. "NOW ELIMINATE HER!" He shouted as all the Unversed jumped on her striking before suddenly, LIGHT SHINE as it let lose a blast of light energy as the boy held his arm up blocking the view. When it died down, In her hands a new weapon had formed The guard of this weapon resembled that of Chakrams with a straight hilt rather than a cross-shaped handle. The blade and teeth take the shape of a translucent streak of yellow-orange flames, resembling those of fire. "Me and my big mouth..." The boy muttered.

Meanwhile at a mysterious tower as a vere-looking old man with long, grey hair, bushy eyebrows, and a long, grey beard that parts down the middle eyes shot up. suddenly a an anthropomorphic mouse with black fur, round ears of the same color, and a thin, long, black tail walked into the room. "Master Yin Sid?" He asked. "Mickey we've been over this, I am no longer a Master. I doffed that mantle." He said. "Ah yes of course, but whats wrong?" He asked as the man stroked his beared. "The bearer of fire has been chosen..." He said causing Mickey's eyes to widen.

"OH HO! Its about time we've got to inform Maste-" Mickey started. "No, Mickey I'm sending you." Yen Sid said as Mickey blinked. "Me?" He asked. "Aqua, Terra and Ventus are still settling into their new life on the Land Of Departure, I do not wish to have my friend have to send his new pupils on a mission like this and after the shape Ventus was in last time..." Yin Sid stated as Mickey nodded. "I see what you mean...okay you can count on me OHHO!" he said with glee. With that Mickey took off as Yin Sid took a breather. "Maybe this one can put to rest if nothing less stall the terrible omen I'm sensing..." he muttered. Meanwhile at Treasure Island, Ambustio was on one knee panting the Unversed she had been dealing with just kept coming another one jumped into strike before suddenly a flash of light teleported to her as a Keyblade sliced though the Unversed as Mickey turned around "HEAL!" He called out lifting his blade up letting louse a spell that had green bells dinged over her as she slowly got up. "Thanks uh?" She asked. "Mickey, Mickey Mouse at your services OH HO!" he said taking her hand shaking it.

"Well if it isn't King Mickey well met "Your Majesty" he said bowing in "Respect" as Mickey growled. "Look I don't know who you are but your not getting this Keyblade wielder see ya!" He shouted grabbing Ambustio's hand before lifting up his Keyblade as a magical spell teleported them out of there as the boy growled. "Well no matter, I'm sure she won't be THAT big of a threat.." He said as a portal of Darkness appeared behind him as he stepped though i leaving Jim to ponder dah hell just happened.

Suddenly she was teleported into some strange new world she had never seen before looking around. "What the..." She pondered in shock. "Little lady welcome to your new home, this is The Land Of Depature! This is where all Keybladers like yourself, are taken to begin their training with their Keyblade and train to become Keyblade Masters! Oh HO! It feels like yesterday I only just took my Mark Of Mastery!" Mickey said with a small smile as Ambustio looked at her new weapon. "This is a Keyblade?" She asked as Mickey nodded. "Yep a weapon that can seal Darkness away but as you saw, not everyone uses them for the light." He muttered.

"Ah Mickey its been a while." A voice said as they turned to someone walking towards them. A man who was wearing a white, red lined haori that has a hood, along with slightly shorter than normal, light-colored hakama walked forward. "Master Eraqus." Mickey said with a bow. "Please Mickey, just Eraqus will do, and who is this?" He asked. "Yeah um I hate to do this to you my friend but I have one more wielder I need you to teach, this is her." Mickey explained. "I'm Ambustio sir." She said bowing in respect as Eraqus looked to her blade and nodded. "So the final of the elemental wielders has been chosen Water, Earth, Wind and Fire I never thought I'd see the day very well Mickey you can leave her in my- Mickey?" He said looking around and Mickey was gone.

"Typical Mickey anyways come with me." He said as Ambustio nodded following him further into this new world before he brought her face to face with three Indivduals. a tall young man with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. He has blue eyes and tanned skin. The other man was a blonde haired individual he wore a jacket that resembles a fusion of two. The collar of the jacket is red and pleated, again, similar to the collar Ambustio smiled and waved. "Terra, Ventus this is Ambustio she's the recent addition to our little group." Master Eraqus said as the taller one held out his hand. "Terra." he said as she shook it. "Ambustio." She grinned before the other guy held his out. "Ventus but please, call me Ven." He grinned as she shook his. "Than you can call me Ambi." She said. "So hate to ask but how old are you?" Ventus asked. "Eighteen." She said as Ventus pouted. "Awww man i'm still the youngest!" He grumbled as Terra and Ambustio let out laugh.

"Did I miss something Funny?" A voice said. "Ah Aqua come meet our new student." Master Eraqus stated and Ambustio turned around approaching them was a blue eyed and blue haired individual whose hair was rather short. She was seen wearing a black and blue, high-collared halter top, two pink, intersecting belts over her chest, and black shorts. On Aqua's arms are white bell-sleeves and tan, fingerless gloves. She also wears a small, segmented piece of armor on each of her upper arms. "Whoa..." Ambustio muttered as Terra nudged her. "No staring on first meeting Ambi." he stated as Ambustio quickly recovered coughing to regain her composure as Terra snickered to himself as Ambustio gave him a look that said shut up. The women addressed as Aqua walked forward. "I'm Aqua." She said as Ambutio took her head and smiled shaking it. "My names Ambustio but you beautiful can call me Ambi." She said as Aqua turned her head blushing causing the group to laugh.

Years Latter Ventus was slowly opening his eyes at the night looking up to see Ambustio over him. "Boo." She said as Ventus shot up in a WHOA cry. "Jesus Ambustio give me a break.." he muttered. "Aqua baby I found him." Ambustio stated as Aqua slowly walked forward into where Ventus was. "There you are Ven you hopeless sleepyhead. You should've at least bought a Blanket, at least Ambustio was knowledgeable enough to come here after our date how long have you been here?" Aqua asked. "Uh couple hours, but Did I dream up that place?" Ventus pondered. "It really felt like I had been there before looking up at the stars." He said as Aqua rubbed his head. "But you've always been here silly." She said with a small grin. "You two trying to corrupt Ven again?" another asked as they turned around causing Ambustio to grin. "Oh put a sock in it Rocky." Ambustio laughed.

"Will you ever stop calling me that?" Terra asked walking forward and sitting down with the group. "Depends will you ever change the element you focus on?" Ambustio asked. "Nope got me there." Terra said as the group let out a laugh looking out to the stars as Ambustio laid her head on Aqua's shoulders. "I'm worried guys..." Ambustio finally said. "About what?" Ventus asked. "Like I don't know why but I get this strange feeling that our lives won't be the same after this Mark Of Mastery exam and not a good won't be the same either." Ambustio muttered.

"Will you ever stop calling me that?" Terra asked walking forward and sitting down with the group. "Depends will you ever change the element you focus on?" Ambustio asked. "Nope got me there." Terra said as the group let out a laugh looking out to the stars as Ambustio laid her head on Aqua's shoulders. "I'm worried guys..." Ambustio finally said. "About what?" Ventus asked. "Like I don't know why but I get this strange feeling that our lives won't be the same after this Mark Of Mastery exam and not a good wont be the same either." Ambustio muttered. "Don't be silly Ambi, we will fine the only thing that will change is that we will be keyblade masters." Terra stated as Ambustio closed her eyes as Aqua wrapped her arm around her.

After a few moments Aqua and Ambustio slowly got up as Ambustio headed off while Aqua began talking with the others. Once away from the group Ambustio slowly fell to the ground holding her head as the words of Master Xehanort echoed in her head. "You will never become a Keyblade Master as long as you and Aqua share that tainted relationship" were the words. To this day they haunted her. "No...he's wrong...he has to be..." Ambustio muttered. "Who has to be wrong OH HO!" A voice said as she jumped out of her trance turning around. "Mickey?" She asked. "I couldn't help but feel the struggle in your heart and I came to give a helping hand OH HO!" He said with a small smile.

"Well Mickey its like this." Ambustio said explaining everything causing Mickey to blink. "Master Xehanort said that? hmmm, that dosen't sound like him at all than again, he has been becoming rather obssesed with studying the Darkness..." Mickey pondered for a moment. "Mickey...is he right?" Ambustio asked as Mickey shook his head no. "No, Ambustio I want you to forget what Master Xehanort said, what you and Aqua share it is special, it isn't tainted I don't know why Master Xehanort would say that but, dont listen you and Aqua you will be a rock for the other I promise." Mickey said and gave a hearty smile. "Thanks Mickey it means a lot." Ambustio stated causing Mickey to nod. "Thats what I'm here for Oh ho!" however, suddenly his charm in his hand went off. "Not again..." He muttered before it teleported him out of there

Once Ambustio joined back with the group they began talking before Ventus spoke. "Hold on a moment we get charms and Ambustio gets a ring whats up with that?" Ventus asked as Aqua bonked him on the head. "Ow..." he muttered. "Uh hello earth to Ven, shes more than just my friend, she's my girlfriend of course, she gets something a bit more fancy." Aqua stated. "Awww man thats not fair." Ventus pouted causing The group to laugh.

 _'That would be the last night we would spend, beneath the same stars.'_


	2. Something Is A Miss

Inside the room where the Mark Of Mastery was to take place, Ambuisto, Terra and Aqua awaited as Master Eraqus walked forward. "Everyone welcome, ah Ambustio I see the darkness clouding your judgement has left." Master Eraqus said as Xehanort blinked. "Yes Master, I had help from Mickey who cleared things up for me." Ambustio stated as Xehanort growled tightened his fist. 'annoying little mouses interference is getting on my nerves...' Xehanort growled. "Today you will be examined for the Mark Of Mastery, Three of the Keyblades chosen stand before us today, This is neither a competition nor a battle for supremacy, Not a test of wills but a test of hearts The three of you may prevail or neither But, I am sure our guest Master Xehanort did not travel all this way to fall short of the mark." Eraqus said as Ambustio looked towards Xehanort and glared as the older master just whistled.

"I trust you are ready?" He asked as all three nodded in YES as Master Eraqus readied his keyblade. "Than let the examination begin!" he shouted summoning five orbs of light before suddenly. Unknown to them Master Xehanort waved his hand as darkness was infused into these orbs. "What the, Aqua, Terra be careful." Ambustio shouted. "Right Ambi!" Terra shouted. "Got it B-Baby." Aqua stated before cursing. 'Why can't I say that without stuttering.' Aqua muttered to herself. Ambustio charged in and quickly slashed down on one slicing through the Darkness as she smirked causing Xehanort to growl. 'Vanitas can you hear me?" Xehanort asked as he watch the Mark Of Mastery play out. "Yes Master?" A voice answer over his ear pierced. "New playn we need to keep Ambustio away from Terra at all costs!" He stated after a long pause. "Yes Master." He said as he turned his attention back to the Master Exam in time for the battle part.

"Now Terra, Aqua you two will face each other in combat as for you Ambustio..." Master Eraqus said walking forward before readying his Keyblade. "You will face me but remember, there are no winners only truths For when Equal Powers clash their true nature is revealed, Ambustio you've come a ways since Mickey brought you from Treasure Island now lets see how much shall we?" He asked as Ambustio nodded readying her keyblade. The four blades clashed with each other Ambustio keeping her distance when need be as Master Eraqus was way more skilled than she was. As Terra and Aqua were going back and forth Aqua nearly hit Terra as he backed off as Aqua charged in suddenly Terra growled before some dark aura surrounded his hand but he was able to just barley deflect it away but not without Master Eraqus taking notice.

Once the battles ended Master Eraqus spoke. "We have deliberated and reached an agreement after some arguments." Master Eraqus stated as he nodded at his Pupils. "Terra, Aqua, Amubstio you all performed tremendously however, only Aqua and Ambustio have shown the mark of mastery." Master Eraqus explained. Ambustio, having heard this was conflicted on one hand she was happy her and Aqua advanced...on the other however. "Terra..." Ambustio muttered.

"Terra, you failed to keep the darkness within you in check, but there is always next time that is all. Aqua, Ambustio as our newest keyblade masters you are entitled to certian knowllage please wait here for further instructions." Master Eraqus said as he took off Ambustio looked at Xehanort as he had this big old smirk on his face. 'why the hell are you smirking Xehanort...did you have something to do with this?' Ambustio questioned. "The Darkness...where did It come from..." Terra muttered to himself.

Meanwhile outside Ambustio closed her eyes before hearing a thud. "hey Mickey still struggling with that charm?" Ambustio asked. "It's harder than it looks OH HO!" He said keeping his cheerful nature causing Mickey to walk up. "So going at this alone?" Mickey asked. "Don't get me wrong Mickey I love Aqua but...something is just not right Terra never showed that kind of darkness before..I know the teachings of the Keyblade tell us there is Darkness within every heart but..." Ambustio stated. "But?" Mickey asked. "But, Terra would never willingly use something like that, something is off!" Ambustio stated. "I see...so you are venturing out to find out about that huh?" Mickey asked.

"Yep" Ambustio stated. "Well I came to tell you Master Eraqus has opened the lanes between this is your chance." Mickey stated with a small smile as Ambustio grinned before hugging Mickey as she slammed her hand on her suit's activation before transforming into her Orange and Red suit that protected her when traveling before throwing her keyblade into the air transforming it into her traveling vehicle as she jumped on it zooming up into the sky leaving the land of departure. "I'll find out the truth Terra...I promise..." Ambustio stated zooming off not noticing Master Xehanort watching from below. "Send the Unversed in more frequent numbers after her..." He muttered with an evil smirk.


	3. Dalmations Dominion

The first world Ambustio didn't know what to expect as she was coming out of her armor glowing in a golden aura looking around. When she looked around everything seemed normal before suddenly a strange puppy came racing towards her and hid behind Ambustio in a whimper. She blinked looking in front of her as two figures came racing at her both in Olive green before skidding to a stop as they growled. "Hey girl! We see the Puppy behind you hand it over!" One snapped as Ambustio looked to see the puppy was getting more scared with its Whimper. "Judging by the fact just seeing you two scares it how about no." She stated as the other one growled. "Look here girl..." He started before Ambustio's keyblade manifested as they jumped back in shock. "The K-K-Key blade?!" One asked as Ambustio raised the blade. "Look I don't know who you are but you two are pushing my Patience, Leave NOW!" She growled.

"We gotta tell the boss take the other puppies and go!" One of them shouted as the skinner one nodded zooming off to their nearby car and zoomed out of there as the Puppy behind her started Barking like crazy as the fat one ran before Ambustio quickly grabbed his hand before he could get to far. "LET ME GO!" He growled. "Not until you tell me where you took the other puppies." She stated before suddenly, some strange creatures started surrounding her. it had a vaguely humanoid body structure. It had a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also had two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. With the exception of its eyes, its body was completely black. "What...the hell..." Ambustio questioned.

"Master Eraqus can you hear me?!" She shouted as she tried to reach her master though the mental connection the four of them had established over the years. "I hear you my apprentice, what is it?" He asked. "First off I've arrived in the first world with some strange puppies." She stated as Master Eraqus laughed. "Ah you must be in Dalmatians Domain." he explained as She nodded. "yes but some strange pure black creatures with yellow eyes have just showed up!" She shouted causing what it sounded like Master Eraqus to spit take. "The Heartless?! By everything right in this world how did they escape, no time for that now! Ambustio! You must eliminate them quickly, if they have arrived that means they've found the heart of that world!" Eraqus shouted. "Heart of the world?! but that means..." She stated causing him to nod. "yes if to many swarm into that world the world will disappear into Darkness!" He warned. "I'm on it master Ambustio out!" She shouted ending the transmission.

However, before Ambustio could go any farther suddenly pools of darkness began swarming around her. Suddenly out of the puddle popped a vaguely humanoid body structure. It had a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also had two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. The little puppy with her started whimpering as Ambuisto held her hand out but that's not all that appeared. Suddenly a portal of darkness flipped in some new creatures. These creatures had a much more refined appearance than the previous ones, appearing as a noble knight-type warrior at first glance. "What in the world, these are the heartless?" Ambustio questioned. Finally one last group of heartless appeared they almost appeared dog like but they had a more sinister look to their eyes the golden yellow as they surrounded Ambustio growling.

"This is bad.." Ambustio stated performing a quick slice circling around her slicing the Heartless surrounding her but as quick as they disappeared they re appeared. "No matter how many times I CUT" She shouted slicing though a few more Heartless only for them to reappear from the portoal of darkness. "They just keep coming.." Ambustio grumbled keeping herself on the defense. Suddenly, two adult dogs jumped into the fray as the one with the red Collar pounced on one of the shadow biting right down onto its neck making it dissipate as the one with the blue turned around slicing at the dog ones with her claws and growling. Lucky jumped out of Ambuisto pocket and ran up to his parents as the two dogs looked at Ambuisto and smiled rubbing against her leg basically telling her to go. "Huh, but if I go the world will..." She said as the two dogs nodded knowing their fate.

Suddenly some the heartless began started going into the world as suddenly she heard a beep in her ear. "Ambuisto! Get out of there! that world is done for the Heartless are swarming into the heart of the world!" Eraqus shouted as Ambuisto held her head this couldn't be happening could it? Suddenly, the blue collored dog pushed Lucky forward as Amubisto looked at the dog before nodding scooping up Lucky before slamming her hand on the Keyblade armor activation as it shoot her and Lucky up as she gripped her Vehicle with one hand before zooming off wards Lucky looking on seeing his parents fighting off the heartless as best they could letting out a sad whimper.

"What could of caused them to swarm like this?" Ambuisto grumbled looking back as suddenly a loud laugh was heard as Lucky began growling as Ambuisto turned around briefly as some strange lady with a Fur Coat was laughing a dark aura surrounding her. "Remember my new friends I need those two alive for now." She said as Ambuisto blinked, this was not right. Ambuisto closed her eyes. "I'll keep your puppy safe...please survive..." Ambuisto muttered before they zoomed out of the world as they looked behind them the world beginning to get engulfed by a dark orb.

"If this is what the heartless are capable of, what is Xehanort really after, Terra...be careful and Aqua don't do anything stupid baby." Ambuisto muttered before zooming off towards the next world that needed her help. Things just weren't adding up anymore...


	4. Sword In The Stone

The next world encounter moved Ambuisto that her luck was just not with her today. After dropping Lucky off in some town known as Traverse Town, Ambuisto made a B-line for the next world and this one was a weird one, to say the least. "Oh Dear, Oh My it appears Madam Mim has gone a little overboard my boy." A strange bearded white man stated as Ambuisto jumped off her flying device ditching the armor momentarily descending down to the world. "Bloody hell, what do we do Merlin?" A young boy asked as the white bearded man known as Merlin now, looked around as they were surrounded by Heartless and Unversed alike some of the types Ambuistio had already encountered as a familiar woman was down there as well. "Just stay behind me.." She said as Ambuisto was coming closer the figure became clearer, it was her girlfriend, Aqua.

"AQUA!" Ambuisto called out as Aqua looked up before Ambuisto slammed her Key-Blade down before striking down one of the heartless and grinned. "Do you have to show off?" Aqua asked having a hard time not smiling. "Only for you beautiful." Ambuisto winked getting a shade of red appearing on Aqua's face. "Oh isn't this just precious...two keyblade wielders in love makes me SICK!" A voice echoed as Aqua and Ambuisto kept themselves back to back as the women known as Madam Mim was coming out of a portoal but with another one as well. A strange black cloaked witch was seen walking out of a portoal as Aqua growled.

"Maleficent!" She snarled as the witch chuckled. "Ah Aqua, so nice to see you again." She stated. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back at your world?" Aqua snapped. "My world? HAHAHA Soon all the worlds will belong to me!" She bellowed as Amubisto got in position. "Judging by my baby's reaction she has a beef with you and that means a beef with me." Ambuisto growled. "Ah the oh so legendary Keyblader Of Fire we are well met, a rare one you are, one with balance of both Light...and Darkness." She stated as Ambuisto tightened her fist shaking. "Yet, somehow you've managed to keep the Darkness in check unlike your poor friend Terra." The witch said in a sarcastic tone as Ambuisto growled. "What have you done to Terra?!" She snapped.

"Oh nothing really I just opened his heart to the ways of Darkness." Maleficent stated as Ambustio charged in slicing at her before the witch laughed. "Temper, temper keyblader." Maleficent chuckled as Ambuisto turned around. "What even brings you to this world?!" Ambustio asked as Maleficent smirked. "Well, you see, Merlin here is quite the wizard and I can't have him interfering with my plans." Maleficent as a dark aura began surrounding her. "COME HEARTLESS TAKE YOUR NEXT MEAL AND DESTROY THIS WORLD!" Maleficent shouted as suddenly multiple heartless surrounded the group as Ambuisto growled this was bad. "Young ones go!" Merlin shouted as the two keybladers looked at Merlin. "I will help Aurther draw excalibur he can hold off the heartless as much as he can but, we can't lose you keybladers disappearing!" Merlin stated. Aqua was about to argue before Ambuisto extended her hand out and shook her head. "Thank you Merlin..." Ambuisto stated as Merlin shook his head. "Its no problem my dear now go!" Merlin shouted as Ambuisto and Aqua nodded before slamming their hands on their armor before zooming out of the world. As the Heartless were swarming Xehanort was watching from his dark portal and growled. "Ambuisto is becoming harder to destroy than I thought..." Xehanort growled.

Up in the lanes between, Aqua and Ambuisto watched as the world began being engulfed by a dark orb as Aqua turned away not wanting to see this as Ambuisto growled. "Master Xehanort...why do I feel like this is your handy work..." Amubistio grumbled to herself shaking her head. "Come on Aqua..lets head to Radiant Garden...we need a break..." Amubistio stated as Aqua nodded as the two of them zoomed off. It didn't take long as the two love birds slowly made their way though the lanes between as Ambuisto sighed. "Ambi?" Aqua asked as Amubistio seemed lost in thought. "Yet another world...I couldn't save..." She muttered as Aqua pulled her close into a hug as they were traveling to the next world, Radiant Garden.


End file.
